Happy Couple
by Songwriter13
Summary: This story, actually i couldnt rememeber what had inspired me to write this story but i hope you enjoy it anyways thank you: Review please


Happy Couple

There once lived a very young happy couple. They spent every second of each day together. Every time they were apart they were sad and talked on the phone till midnight telling each other how much they loved and missed each other. They did everything together and for each other. What they had was true love no spell could break. Their names were Caroline Star and Eric Valdez.

"I want to be with you forever, don't ever let me go" Caroline says to Eric laying next to him in Carolines colorful room on her rainbow bed.

"I won't I promise my love. Your mine forever." Eric says laying down facing Carolines beautiful face while holding her hand.

"I'd kill myself if I ever lost you. I promise It would be hard to live without my forever love" Caroline says with the sound of her voice breaking in sob beginning to cry very little then a little more. Eric wiping away her tears away.

Meanwhile...their laying down together talking, something catches Eric's attention.

"Your arm...? Are those cuts...?" Eric asks curiously.

"Um..." Caroline said speechless covering her arm with her hand.

"Who did this to you?! Tell me please?!" Eric demanded in worries.

"My...my mother did this to me..." Caroline muttered nervously.

"Let's go" Eric said getting off her bed packing her things.

"Go...Go where?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Were running away together you can't be here treated this way!" Eric said almost finished packing her things.

"I can't leave I have to stay...I'm sorry" Caroline says stopping Eric from packing her things.

"Please come with me I was planning to leave tonight but I wanted to take you with me, Please I need my precious" Eric says trying to convince her to leave with her while her parents were at work.

"No! Don't you understand I can't just leave like this I'm sorry I love you very...very much but...no" Caroline says crying raising her voice.

"Fine then I'm leaving... without you!" Eric yelled back with tears come upon his pink watery eyes without a kiss, hug, or anything.

Eric leaving, out of her house, in his red 2 door ram truck he sits with his head down on the steering wheel, thinking to himself what he had done and then drove away. Caroline ran down stars hoping he didn't leave but he was already gone when she opened her front door. She closed the door behind her and dropped on her knees screaming and crying till there was no more oxygen to breathe.

A week passed by...no calls or text message from him. Since she knew this was a possibility that she'll never see him again she wrote him a letter. The letter read...with tears on the paper...

I _know we may not see each other again but just know that I love you I promised I'd kill myself if you let me go I meant it but I love you no matter what I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss but you left before I even could. Here is a goodbye letter I remember I would cry and you would wipe my tears away when we'd lay together. I'll never forget you because you were my only true love._

_-Sincerely_

_Caroline Star_

As, she wrote the letter she kissed it with her pink lipstick with her heart shape lips. She cried listening to the songs he sang for her. She moved her bead against her room door. She grabbed the rope from her closet and hung it from the top in the middle of her room ceiling. Then she grabbed a chair from her kitchen and placed it under the rope in her room.

Eric never left he just went straight home when he left from her house. Eric layed in his bed for that week they never spoke and then realized what he had done was dumb. He had gotten dressed and drove as fast as he could to Carolines house.

Eric at the front of her door knocking and knocking for 5 minutes but realizes when he turns the knob it was already open. Caroline heard someone come in so she held the note in her hand, stood on the chair, put her head through the loop, knocked over the chair and killed herself still a tear to fall.

Eric went up the stairs with a bouquet of her favorite white orchid flowers, a 4in. Teddy bear, and a engagement ring in his pocket. Eric, before he went into her room he pulled out the ring, he opened the door and...

The End?


End file.
